


Gkhaliq’s TBOL request

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Requests (I do take them) for a small fee. [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: In french, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Silver and Manolo are together.
Relationships: Joaquin/Alejandro, Manolo/Silver
Series: Requests (I do take them) for a small fee. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919869





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is more like a Drabble than anything really.

French Fanfic: see google translation app.

Silver gémit lorsque Manolo entra en lui par derrière. "Tu es si serré, mi amor!" Manolo grogna alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre son apogée.

Manolo est alors rapidement entré en lui alors qu'il gémissait d'extase alors que son sperme remplissait Silver. Silver ne savait pas grand-chose, Manolo voyait Maria. Il n'y avait aucune explication de son raisonnement, il aimait juste la désosser pour le plaisir et non par amour.

Tout cela allait cependant changer lorsque Silver révéla un peu de nouvelles.

Quelques mois plus tard, le ventre de Silver a commencé à grossir. L'argent est devenu très émotif et a commencé à exiger des combinaisons alimentaires étranges. Malheureusement, pendant cette période fragile, Joaquin a été surpris en train de coucher avec le frère jumeau de Manolo, Alejandro.

"Joaquin, que fais-tu à l'hermano de mi esposa?!" Silver faisait rage alors qu'il se frottait affectueusement l'abdomen. Manolo, qui était assis à côté, les regarda pensivement.

"A quoi ça ressemble, connard?!" Aboya Alejandro. Silver commença alors à faire rage alors que ses pouvoirs divins s'activaient. Manolo se leva rapidement et tenta de réconforter son mari.

"S'il te plait, pas pendant que tu portes le bébé." Supplia Manolo.

Joaquin acquiesça, passant son bras autour de son meilleur ami. Alejandro regardait Silver menaçant, avec des yeux rouges injectés de sang. Puis il soupira.

"Je suppose que tu ne me laisserais pas parrain, hein Manolo?" Alejandro a demandé avec un soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix.

"Même pas dans un million d'années, salaud." »Rétorqua Silver en grognant maintenant contre lui.

Manolo et Joaquin ont dû intervenir rapidement pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer.

Quelques mois plus tard, Silver a commencé le travail. Il a donné naissance à un fils, Castiel.

les caractères originaux appartiennent à gkhaliq.


	2. English Version

English version:

Silver moaned when Manolo entered him from behind. "You are so tight, mi amor!" Manolo groaned as he was about to reach his peak.

Manolo then soon came into him as he moaned in ecstasy as his semen filled Silver. little did Silver know, Manolo was seeing Maria. There was no explanation of his reasoning he just liked boning her for pleasure and not out of love.

A couple of months later, Silver’s belly started to grow. Silver became highly emotional, and started demanding weird food combinations.

Unfortunately, during this fragile time, Joaquin was caught having sex with Manolo’s twin brother, Alejandro.

“Joaquin, what are you doing to mi esposa’s hermano?!” Silver raged as he affectionately rubbed his abdomen. Manolo, whom was sitting nearby, gazed thoughtfully at the two.

“What does it look like you asshole?!” Alejandro barked.

Silver then started to rage as his godly powers activated. Manolo quickly jumped up and tried to comfort his husband.

“Please, not while you're carrying the baby.” Manolo begged. Joaquin agreed, putting his arm around his best friend. Alejandro was glancing at Silver menacingly, with red bloodshot eyes, then he sighed.

“I don't suppose you'd let me be a godfather, eh Manolo?” Alejandro asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Not even in a million years, you bastard.” Silver retorted now growling at him. Manolo and Joaquin had to quickly step in to prevent them from murdering each other.

A few more months later Silver went into labor. He gave birth to a son, Castiel.


End file.
